<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Covered in the Colors by ryry_peaches</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596754">Covered in the Colors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryry_peaches/pseuds/ryry_peaches'>ryry_peaches</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RoseBuddWrites February Prompt Fills [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ficlet, First Meetings, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:28:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryry_peaches/pseuds/ryry_peaches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For #RoseBuddWrites over on tumblr, February prompt 6: monochromatic.</p>
<p>David Rose is an anomaly - most people don't see colors until they meet their soulmates, but David was born seeing the world in bright, burning neon, so sharp it makes him sick.  It probably means he doesn't have a soulmate.  Right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RoseBuddWrites February Prompt Fills [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Covered in the Colors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I obviously won't be filling every february prompt, but I really liked this one.  My twist on the typical colorblind AU.  Also a soulmate AU by someone who doesn't even normally <em>like</em> soulmate AUs, so who even knows where this came from.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David is used to stares for his flamboyant clothes and spiked hair and for being an heir and being seen with pop stars and models, but most of all for his ever-present sunglasses.  They stay with him, in the pool, in movie theaters, everywhere except his room. When he was a child, his parents decorated it very specifically for him, and when he was an adult the same specifications followed him into every apartment — neutral tones only.  Even when they were stuck in the motel, Alexis made the compromise for him, allowing him to hang blackout curtains and cover the walls with black and white tapestries.</p>
<p>David is special — while most people can only see bland black and white and brown until at least their mid-teens, David is constantly awash in too-bright colors: burning neons and flashbulb brights, everything saturated and lit to the point that he saw tie-dye when he shut his eyes.  At first, the doctors thought he must have met his soulmate very young — perhaps one of the little ones at his and Alexis' elite private preschool, or Moira's stylist's daughter, who would come with her father to work and play video games with David as Moira tried on dress after designer dress.</p>
<p>It quickly became clear, however, that none of them experienced David's problem — child soulmates would have been quite the anomaly anyway, but truth be told, no one could figure David out.  He saw lights and colors more vividly than most people who had met their soulmates did, anyway — enough to hurt his eyes and nauseate him.</p>
<p>David probably didn't have a soulmate - that's what the doctors said.  There was precedent for someone like that, historical accounts of people born destined for romantic solitude.  As a child, David read as many letters and journals as he could find from those people, trying to comfort himself with the knowledge that there had been others...except none of them mentioned the burning, constant kaleidoscope around them at all times.  And none of them seemed to <em>want</em> a partner.</p>
<p>With nothing that could be done medically to help David, he'd adapted.  Shades on always, his own space and clothes soft and neutral. He'd been teased as a kid, but he'd had no choice — it was between taking necessary precautions, or spending his whole life in one constant state of massive migraine-slash-sensory overload.</p>
<p>When David stepped into Ray's to square away his business licence, he realized how brave he'd been — Ray was a fan of bright colors and open windows, letting in the bright sky and sunlight.</p>
<p>Then Patrick stepped in, and David could tell something was different — for the first time outside of the comfort of his own home in more than fifteen years, David took off his sunglasses.</p>
<p>Patrick had one hand lodged all the way in his pocket, and he stood arrested with his hand partway extended to shake, blinking brightly.</p>
<p>"Hi, um."  David could barely move, could barely speak.  When he'd taken off his sunglasses, rather than being assaulted by sunshine and camera flashes, he was suddenly, blessedly awash in greys and beiges, a reprieve at last from the technicolor world, and in the middle of it all, the only thing is living color, a pale doe-eyed man dressed in the softest shade of blue he'd ever seen.</p>
<p>Patrick recovered faster than David.  "Please tell me that your shirt is actually black, and I'm not experiencing some sort of false alarm."</p>
<p>David giggled hysterically — <em>giggled,</em> for the first time in what seemed like forever.  "Finally," he said, "I never —" He breathed in deeply. "I never thought I'd meet you."</p>
<p>"You're David Rose," Patrick said, and then, "You bought the general store."</p>
<p>Unfortunately, at that exact moment David impulsively blurted out, "Kiss me?"</p>
<p>Except it's not unfortunate at all, because Patrick stepped forward like he was being pulled, braced strong hands on David's hips, and kissed him like he held the secrets to the universe.</p>
<p>It was the first kiss of David's life that didn't send fireworks exploding behind his eyes, and David sighed into it, bringing his arms around Patrick's throat, and kissed him like he was coming home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked this!  Visit me at my main blog fourgetregret.tumblr.com , or my Schitt's Creek blog, loveburnsbrighter.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>